


Saved

by ImpulsivelyFicced



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Feels, Everyone Has Issues, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I like to yell at Thor a lot, Loki Feels, Multi, Natasha and Clint conspire against EVERYONE, Romance, Tony Feels, Tony has faith in everyone except himself, lots of friendships, mostly just a way for me to get all my rants out, self indulgent headcannon fufillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyFicced/pseuds/ImpulsivelyFicced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty much a prerequisite of this fandom to write a post-Avengers hurt/comfort/romance fill-all-the-gaps fic.</p><p>Sometimes serious, sometimes cracky, always feelsy. This is like the third time I've tried to write something like this and this time I'm taking it "seriously".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> This starts of angsty and serious but don't they always? It'll get better, I promise.

**Saved**

**Prologue: Dreams**

Loki hung, limp and unyielding, by his wrists from the walls of his cell. His body knew pain unparalleled, but his mind screamed at something worse. Thanos had found him, despite the “protective” walls of Asgard, and now he was making good on his promise. Loki’s eyes were open, but the glassy green orbs saw nothing of their foul cell. Instead, he saw a bright field.

 _Golden stocks of wild oats sway in the gentle breeze and a small, pale hand reaches out to touch them._ A thousand years away, Loki’s hand twitched. _The oats tickle and a small boy wades through them as though the stalks are water. He swims toward a lone patch of shady green where a boy with hair the same color as the grain waits. The pale child begins to move faster, a brilliant laugh bubbling from his throat at the sight of the person dearest to him. Sharp light glints off the golden grain, dazzling the boy. The world feels too real to not be a dream._ And the man dreaming kicks his legs.

_The azure sky shines and the boy knows someone with eyes of the same color is waiting for him. He reaches for his goal and the boy on the green island waves and calls, but the smaller child can hear nothing. He doesn’t seem to be going anywhere either. The harder he kicks, the farther away the little green island becomes. He begins to scream, and the Golden Son does too. Still there is no sound. Suddenly, the island is no longer an island but a soaring cliff and the oats no longer waist high, but far over the small prince’s head. The once soft grain is now razor sharp and the gold runs red. The two boys reach for each other but the chasmbetween them yawns unfathomable._

_Now there is noise. The oats crash and rumble like waves, the golden field churning like a turgid ocean. The golden boy, standing high above on the grassy cliff, screams a name, “Loki!” and Loki screams back, “Thor!” They reach again for one another and Thor stretches so far Loki thinks he may just fall too. The smaller prince almost wishes for it, for the Golden One to fall, if only so they may drown together. Suddenly, Loki loses what little stability he has and plunges headlong into the tearing, ripping grain. Even thrown into darkness, Loki can still hear his brother, his beloved Thor, screaming his name. “Loki! Loki! LOKI!”_

“Loki!” And he is tugged back, back into a world of pain. But he welcomes the pain; pain that is so much sweeter than what he had just endured. He barely notices that he is no longer bound in chains but cradled in a pair of warm, strong, familiar arms. Thor, timeless and solid and _there_ , is holding him close and petting his hair, just as he had done so often when they were children. And Loki is sobbing, clutching at Thor in a way he would later deny, as though his brother could save him from the dreams. And perhaps Thor _could_. Maybe the Golden Son could save his brother. Because Loki would let him. No matter what had happened between them, no matter how much Loki had denied their bond and relationship, casting his brother out and severing their ties, Thor had always been there. And now Loki would trust him again. Because Thanos had finally gone too far.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still debating whether or not to include an omniscient self-insert. Like, I wouldn't pair her with anyone but she'd know EVERYONE and all their secrets and pasts and be the head-knocker, especially in regards to Loki and helping get everyone used to him.


End file.
